Chunky Puffs
Chunky Puffs is a popular type of cereal in the series. Ed is very fond of them, to the point where he will devour the whole thing, box and all. They come in all sorts of colors like green and red, mostly yellow, sometimes even blue and purple. The box says that there's a prize inside (such as a marshmallow surprise) and they are advertised as being low in fat. Chunky Puffs, when chewed up and mashed with little to a bit of milk or liquid, are extremely sticky, and very difficult to remove off the wall, even when dried. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," Ed thought he actually became a monster and started kidnapping people. He would bite off Chunky Puffs boxes, chew them, then spray the chewed up cereal on his victims and stick them to the wall, parodying the 1979 movie Alien. During all of this, Eddy even tried to make a scam on making kids pay 50 cents for each cereal pop to get removed, but the kids complained about not wanting to pay. Edd tried Chunky Puffs for the very first time in "Tag Yer Ed"; he seemed to like them, but only ate one piece at a time. They are advertised with a prize in each box which was revealed to be a marshmallow surprise. Ed may do strange tasks when Chunky Puffs are set as a reward, such as breaking through a cardboard maze. Jonny and Plank also enjoy Chunky Puffs, as it is their favorite cereal as seen in "A Glass of Warm Ed," where Chunky Puffs were part of Eddy's scam in Eds' Mart. Jonny and Plank paid 50 cents to have some Chunky Puffs (with milk), claiming it was their favorite cereal. In "They Call Him Mr. Ed," Edd tested Ed's strategy skill by entering him in a life-size maze made entirely of cardboard to reach Chunky Puffs. Ed didn't follow the rules as he just slammed through all the walls due to his incredible strength and quickly swallowed the entire box. Ed was pouring Chunky Puffs all over Eddy's room's floor to feed the "kids" (turned out to be Rolf's chickens) in "An Ed is Born." Ed was telling Eddy the chickens were hungry again, until Eddy strangled him and ordered him to feed the chickens off-camera. Ed was having Chunky Puffs for breakfast in "A Twist of Ed." Instead of just eating the entire box, he poured the cereal into a bowl of milk, which shows he had better patience with his appetite than previously before. Chunky Puffs are used for health power-ups in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century and can be thrown as weapons at the Kankerator in the "Ed-Zilla" bonus level in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. The Eds have also tried to make their own "Ed Flakes" cereal in "Sorry, Wrong Ed", just by pasting their own label over the Chunky Puffs logo. Trivia *A Chunky Puffs jawbreaker appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures with a caption saying "Spoon Please!" Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h00m43s45.png|A typical box of Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h08m23s110.png|Another view of a typical box of Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-20h05m28s59.png|The Eds and a giant bowl of Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h14m50s65.png|Ed with a marshmallow prize from the Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h18m02s191.png|The Eds eating a box of Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h40m07s141.png|Ed spitting out Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h43m51s24.png|Eddy covered in Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-12-27-12h04m34s106.png|Jonny and Plank absolutely love Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2016-01-21-18h25m27s334.png|The average household with a box of Chunky Puffs at its center. Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-17h55m54s223.png|Kevin's Chunky Puff Gun. Vlcsnap-2014-06-05-10h42m00s170.png|The Kids stuck to Ed's wall via Chunky Puffs. Vlcsnap-2013-10-14-13h29m03s25.png|The Chunky Puffs box with the Ed Flakes logo written all over it. Category:Items Category:Food